halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
The Council (Series)
The Council is a Halo 3 machinima series created by ThorStudiosBR7 , set in the year 2050. The series follows three main characters by the names of Brian Wexford, Ricky Eagan, and 7''' as they attempt to run a military division dedicated to defending civilians from an opposing force known to the world as the '''Heretic Army. The series is currently in it's first season. Plot Season 1 The series plot is set in the year 2050, in which a large group of people known to the world as the Heretics create an immence particle cannon designed to obliterate a large portion of earth's atmosphere, which they threaten to fire unless the UN gives them a large surplus of money. Since they money requested was unavailable, the UN gave them 6 countries and European Russia. After recieving the ransom, the Heretics fired the cannon anyway. As a result, a percent of the human population died, and the overall shock of the situation caused the concept of separation by country to fail, and forced humans to separate each other by two different hemospheres: The East and the West. Not too long after it's establishment, The West invented a bio-mechanical suit to aid human survival called New Earth Skin (or NES). It also established a military program called The Council, with the sole purpose of defending civilians from the now immence Heretic Army. Because of the nature of the program, all enlisted personnel where required to fight against Heretics in combat including the heads of the program and even the President of the Western Hemosphere. The head of the program, John Hesko, selected a single soldier from the ranks to take his place as Director after his death. This soldier was William Vogel. 3 soldiers, who by means of luck passed through the ranks, became Vogel's honor gaurds. To Vogel's surprise however, these soldiers were the worst of the worst and were only promoted on the count of their Commanding Officers constantly being assassinated thereby forcing them to move forward in the ranks to fill in the "rank hole". Vogel spent several months attempting to turn them into proper men but ultimately failing in the end. Episode 1 By the time Vogel was finally able to teach only 2 of the soldiers to fire thier weapons, John Hesko had died. Ricky Eagan, one of these two soldiers, proved to be effecient with most any weapon, while the other, Seven, was generally terrible. Brian Wexford, the third soldier, still could not even operate a weapon properly. Vogel, still overly stressed by the whole situation, decided to help assist their training with holographic simuation. While in the midst of activating the hologram system, A Heretic assassin by the name of Barney shot him in the head with a pistol. On his way out, Barney encountered the 3 boys. Seeing this as a perfect excuse to use an experemental weapon entrusted to him, he attempted to kill them. Ricky, mistaking Barney for a hologram, shot and killed him. Craig Darnell, another Heretic who accompanied Barney to the assassination, saw this happen and fired a Sniper Rifle at Ricky, but instead hitting Seven in the chest. Seven, totally unaware of the fact that the scenario is real, fell over on the ground complimenting the overall realisim of the holographic simulation and then passed out. Ricky then shot at Craig and hit him in the chest, killing him. Seven, returning from his haze, saw the experemental weapon that Barney had dropped and picked it up now claiming it as his own. Ricky was jealous of Seven having the weapon since he believed it was his seeing as it was "(his) kill". In responce to Seven's selfishness, Ricky punched him in the face, knocking him out again, and picked up the weapon to test it out. Vogel, who had just recovered from the shot to the head, then stepped back onto the scene to tell the boys he was alright, but just to his luck he was in the way of Ricky's range and was killed by the laser fired from the end of the weapon Ricky was testing. Seeing the similarities between "(the) hologram" he just shot and Vogel, Ricky and Brian both realized that the simulation had never started and that they have indeed killed actual people. After thinking for a while, they agreed to blame Vogel's murder on Barney's corpse. and use Seven as a secondary scape-goat by giving him back the weapon after he regained conciousness. Soon after, an agent of the secret service entered the scene looking for Vogel. After finding that he was dead, the agent decided to bring the three boys to the President of the West, Bill Clinton Jr., to access the problem. After arriving at "The White House 2" (seeing that the original was destroyed), President Bill, interveiwed the three soldiers and developed a fondness for them. Beacuse of this new found friendship, he decided to make them the new Directors of the program. Episode 2 Soon enough, they were promoted and given special versions of the NES armor called "Combat Variations". However, their stay at the White House 2 proved that they were incapable of keeping themselves from being injured or breaking valuable objects, seeing that within the first couple of minutes there, Seven blew out his voice box, Brian shattered his knee, and Ricky fell off the whole building. In responce to thier irresponsibility, Bill sent them to the (mostly) abandoned Outpost 12-T in the Netherlands. Episode 3 Arriving via crash landing in a Pelican class airship, they mistook the main powergrid of the Outpost as the actual base. Seeing the base was very small, Seven was kicked out and forced to live outside so Brian and Ricky could sleep in peace. The next morning, Brian was offered an office space in a military complex orbiting earth and he accepted, leaving Seven and Ricky behind. Meanwhile, two Heretics named Jeff and Winston start spying on Seven and Ricky with plans to kidnap them and steal the access code to the actual Outpost Interior Base. Episode 4 Brian soon arrives at his new office space, and quickly realizes that the overall job he has there is boring. Having nothing better to do, he decides to work out all day to songs from the 1970s and personally execute celebritys he dislikes at request. Back on earth, Seven and Ricky scrounge for eatable grass in the surrounding area (even though there is a large fridge stocked with expencive food right outside). After watching them for several hours, Jeff agrees with Winston that since Seven is the one who noticed the fridge, he is more intelligent and therefore a better candidate for interrogation. Eventually Seven and Ricky obtain a small patch of grass. Sadly seeing that they have no grill, they wait for the sun to "cook it up". Many hours pass and they end up waiting until the night. Seeing that the sun can no longer help, Ricky requests that Seven use his Laser Gun to cook it. Seven fires his laser at the grass, but ends up obliterating it instead of cooking it. Ricky then angrily beats Seven unconcious, and locks him out to sleep in the wilderness agian. At this moment, Jeff and Winston decide the time is right to sneak into the grid and capture them. Episode 5 The next morning, Ricky awakens in the Heretic Base, under Outpost 12-T, in the perfume cellar. Seven, however, is thrown into a corner by Winston and beaten in hopes of getting him to tell the m the access code to the Interior of Outpost 12-T's HQ, but seeing that Seven's voice box has been removed, and he is completly unaware that an Interior even exists, he physically can not give away the information, and thus continued to be beaten brutally, shot, and even burned. Brian, having been informed that his two friends were captured, decides to rescue them. After informing Bill via Video-Phone about his plan, he steals an on-deck Jeep and uses it to drop to Earth's surface. He then penatrates the enemy base's defence grid, and rescues Ricky and (eventually) Seven, who's broken voice box had been replaced thanks to a Heretic Medic. After escaping the bunker, they got into a dog-fight with a Hornet operated by Winston. In the end, Seven, who was operating the turret at the time, was shot in the back and into the river, while The jeep was destroyed by a missle fired by Winston. Brian and Ricky managed to survive the blast, but Ricky abandoned Brian and ran into a nearby cave. Brian, now completly alone, attempted to run away from the Hornet but ended up cornered. Just then, Seven distracted the Hornet by challenging it to a one-on-one fight. Winston simply fired two missle directly at him, knocking him unconcious once more. However, this had given Ricky enough time to obtain a Rocket Launcher which he then used to destroy the Hornet. Brian, thinking the battle was over, followed Ricky to go get Seven, only to realize that the Heretics sent out a Tank. Cornered and abandoned by Ricky again, Brian waited to be shot. Seven, now concious again, ran up to the Tank, ripped open the exhast vent, and fired several grenades from a mysterious weapon he had found the previous night into the Tank's engine, causing it to explode. Seven then took this oppritunity to brag about this, and tried to impress Brian and Ricky by firing it at a wall but ended up making it ricochet 3 times and into his chest, severing his left leg, a testicle, and part of his right hand. Ricky and Brian then decided it was time to find the Interior Base he told them about, before being shot into the river. Soon enough, they found themselves in the Interior Base, which was at the time under the managment of Sergeant Jacob Lesslie. He made one of his better soldiers, Burnie Tompson, give them a tour of the entire base and surrounding area. Seven was dropped off in the Medical Bay/Prison and was never given a tour. Characters Brian Wexford Brian Abraham Wexford is one of the 3 Directors of The Council Military. He is 23 years old and was born in New Arizona with his older brother Gregg and his father Henry. Brian's best friend is Ricky Eagan, another Director of the Council. They have known each other since elementary school and have certainly stuck together throughout thier entire military career. Brian met Seven during his training at boot camp. Brian's relationship with Seven seems to be fairly rocky seeing as though he cares little, if any, whenever Seven is injured or hurt. Brian does not know how to handle weapons of any kind properly, but for loves to hold them. He is the only one out of the three who cannot handle weapons. Out of the three of them Brian seems to be more in contact with President Bill Jr. than either Ricky or Seven. Bill also seems to be very fond of Brian seeing that he offered him an office space before the other two. Brian's armament is composed of a standard issue Battle Rifle and a standard issue Magnum Pistol. Whenever in a vehicle, with the other two Directors, he is the driver. Ricky Eagan Ricardo Andreas Eagan is one of the 3 Directors of The Council Military. He is a 23 year old, born in the town of Miguel Ahumada, Mexico. When he became a citizen of the West, he was sent to a western school in New Arizona. That is where he met the best friend he ever had, Brian Wexford. They spent their entire school life together, and even thier whole military career. Another soldier by the name of Seven, became an aquaintence of Ricky while at boot camp. Ricky seems not to care at all for Seven, seeing that he does not care at all when Seven is injured or hurt, and sometimes even causes the injury and/or pain. Ricky is very proficient with weapons. He is a far better shot than any of the other two Directors. Ricky also seems to be the toughest of the 3 Directors seeing that he has the strength to knock people unconcious with his bare fists in a single blow, as demonstrated on Seven many times. Ricky's preferred armament is composed of an M90 Tactical Shotgun, a Rocket Launcher, and a standard issue Magnum Pistol. Whenever in a vehicle, with the other two Directors, he is in the passenger's seat. Seven / 7 Seven is one of the 3 Directors of The Council Military. He is 22 years old. His full name and hometown were never given to anybody. Seven does not wish to tell anybody about his past. Seven met his good friends, Ricky Eagan and Brian Wexford during his training at boot camp. He stuck with them all the way through their military career. Seven seems to be very prone to harm and injury. His "friends" however, really don't seem to care, or interact with him much in the first place. Seven is decent with most weaponry, but is an atrocious shot. However, it seems that the universe compinsates for this by leaving experemental weapons lying around for him to pick up and keep for himself. Whenever in a vehicle, with the other two Directors, he is the gunman.